


Jhin Gets Tilted

by TentaChicken



Category: League of Legends
Genre: I think the word "anus" is used a few times so be wary lol, It's explicit with adult humor lmfao, M/M, This is a shitpost so don't take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: Based on a true story. I just decided to post this because why the heck not?Jhin is about to have a good time when he realizes.... his support is not going to let him to.Warnings: Not serious, at all. It's a joke. Lmfao ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Jhin Gets Tilted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HighnoonKhadaJhin (Thanks lmfao)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HighnoonKhadaJhin+%28Thanks+lmfao%29).



Bloodmoon Jhin was walking to his lane when he realized that his support was not behind him. “Gee, where the fuck is he.” Jhin thought, but then realized what he was seeing.

It was fucking Azir, decked out in his flashy ass Warring Kingdom’s skin. “Hey bitch, it’s me, your fucking support.” Azir danced because that’s what Azir supports do.

“What the FUCK” Jhin yelled, dropping his gun again for the fourth time in a row. “WHY are you AZIR Support?”

“Lol because I want an S and no one plays Azir support.” Azir spoke, still dancing, his skinny bird ankles showing off his sick dance moves.

Jhin said nothing, and decided to be optimistic. It could be that last time where Azir was so offensive to the Riven that she couldn’t farm. Indeed, she couldn’t even kill her cannon, she so triggered. They walked to leash their jungler, and then headed to lane to begin their suffering.

“I saw you missed that minion,” Azir said from the bush, to an aggravated Jhin who was reloading his gun. “I’m gonna power farm all these minions.”

“If you-“ Jhin began, but it was too late. Azir last hit the cannon and there was silence. Then, “I’m gonna fUCKING KILL-“

“Bro chill, it’s _just a game_.” Azir raised his hands in defense. “Just a game.”

Jhin took a deep breath and decided not to strangle the chicken just yet. The enemy team ADC continued to farm, unburdened by a stupid gun that had to be reloaded every fourth shot. Azir didn’t waste any time taking minions as he pleased, much to Jhin’s dismay.

It had finally come to the point where Jhin had had enough of his annoying trollish support. “Azir, why do you never go in when I want you to.” He asked, exasperatedly.

“Oh, ok I’ll go in.” Azir then charged into the other team, and ulted them to the tower. Jhin could only stare at a distance as Azir was deleted off the face of the Earth faster than you can say “FOUR” and Jhin was left with a crumbling tower, just like his hopes and dreams of being a decent ADC.

“Why.” He said quietly as they dove for him and destroyed his anus, in a similarly violent fashion.

Jhin was tired of this nonsense. As Azir went off split pushing, gloating about how he was worth no gold because he didn’t do anything, Jhin decided to do some pushing of his own. After stealing the jungler’s wolves for the second time (to which the Ahri questioned why), he stood in the bush, planning to ambush Azir before the other team’s jungler got a hold of him.

“Man, I love having fun in this game.” Azir said loudly, continuing to push the lane. “I get so many towers, this is great.”

“I’ll show you who’s going to get what tower.” Jhin snarled, and jumped out of the bush like a Rengar and attacked Azir, knocking him over.

Azir squawked like a startled pigeon. “Jhin! It’s just a game bro! And that didn’t make any sense!”

“I don’t care you asshole, and I also don’t CARE about YOUR asshole!” Jhin pulled off Azir’s royal garb and stripped him nude, revealing his nice sweet emperor ass. “You’re gonna see what happens when you fuck with me.”

“I get fucked?” Azir asked, still in a mocking tone.

“I mean, it’s kind of obvious.” Jhin mumbled to himself before plunging his dick into Azir’s supple asshole. Azir made a startled noise, and Jhin began teach his support a lesson about being a good support.

It wasn’t long before the two were interrupted by the other team. Jhin had barely any time to react as the other team assaulted them and destroyed their assholes for good. Soon, the game was over, and Garen stood in the jungle dancing as the enemy team destroyed the nexus. Ahri said “Report Garen and Azir for trolling” and Jhin cried about his crippling depression for the next four hours.

 

THE END


End file.
